


Xenophobia

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xenophobia is something she's always had to deal with now more than ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophobia

She had dealt with xenophobia the entire time she'd been on Earth to some degree or another. There were always those who felt that the Vulcan's held them back.

She'd heard the reports about how bad it had gotten after the Xindi attack but she'd never experienced it until one night when she was attacked simply because she was a Vulcan, a non-earth person. 

She'd been trained to exhibit tolerance, but she'd been around humans for so long that there was a part of her that wanted to rage against the injustice of Xenophobia and what it did to everyone.


End file.
